Secret Santa
by AllIAskIsATallShip
Summary: Hex frets over what to get for his Alpha Force secret santa. In the midst of this Hex's family neglect leaks in to colour the Christmas cheer. This was a one-shot originally but I've decided to add a few more chapters depending on how long it is till my writer's block swoops back in for the kill ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN****-Was supposed to be a light-hearted friendship one-shot but it got deeper towards the end and I let the story run by itself. I hope it wasn't a mistake. First Alpha Force fic! YAY!**

**Secret Santa**

Hex huffed and puffed as he dragged his little brother up the hill on the sledge he'd built himself last year out of a couple of old skis. Why those had still been in the attic he had no idea but they were there and Ben had been there too, constantly complaining about how the rails were falling off the old one. Perhaps he should have made it out of something lighter, aluminium, come to think of it the sledge itself was probably pretty light just that the young boy on top of it had been eating one too many mince pies recently.

Letting out a sigh of relief as he crested the hill and entered the house Hex gratefully accepted the mug of steaming hot chocolate his mum handed him. He was looking forward to just chilling out on the sofa, catching up on some e-mails maybe...but no, right now he had much more pressing matters to attend to. Even though Alpha Force hadn't seen each other for a couple of months they (or rather Hex) had managed to find a way to do a Secret Santa over the internet. Bored without his best friends and their antics to contend with Hex had decided to create a festive program which the team had taken no time in testing. Of course he had ended up with Amber, what on Earth was he supposed to get for her, Hex didn't bare to think what would happen if he got something Amber didn't like. That girl didn't take any prisoners.

Honestly though, what would she want? Of course he knew Amber really well now, they were all best friends after all but that didn't mean he knew what she would want for Secret Santa. As a group they had decided on a limit of £5 as they were all getting presents for each other any way. Perhaps he should just get a few bars of chocolate, but would that be enough? It kinda sucked, if he'd got one of the guys, or even Li, he would do just that. Well, as he couldn't (and doubted he ever would) think of anything else other than some sort of chocolate or sweets he set his mind on what she might like.

Hmm, milk, white or dark was the main question, would Li know? God knows they talked enough, or he could said a round robin to all of them asking about their favourite chocolates/sweets. Yeah, that wasn't such a bad idea and it would mean the others knew what each other liked as well. Dragging himself up off the sofa he dragged his rather aching limbs (better get in training for the next mission, could hardly go like this) and pulled out his palm-top once he reached his room and had flopped down on his bed.

_Hey guys,_

_I was wondering what sort of chocolates/sweets you guys preferred as I figured that's the best idea for our Secret Santa and I didn't want to give anything away ;). For whoever has got me, if they haven't got mine yet, I like Wispa and that new dairy milk chocolate, the one with Oreo in. Are you lot doing anything for New Year, we normally just stay up late so maybe we could meet up for that, or between Christmas and New Year, before term starts again._

_Bye, Hex_

_P.S Look for your parcel in the post :)_

Hex cast a scathing look over the e-mail in front of him, his mates were great and could be serious when they needed to but they had softened him up too much for his liking. He'd put in two smiley faces, granted one was winking. He could just imagine Amber receiving it and laughing at how cheerful he sounded, how un-Hex like. Not that he was always miserable but he just wasn't that expressive, normally.

Thankfully all four sent quick replies, not for the first time Hex wondered hat his best friends were up to. Unlike the majority of families, particularly young ones like his, Hex's family didn't make a huge fuss over Christmas. They weren't exactly well off and there had been plenty of incidents in his parents fractured relationship, it was just safer not to big it up too much. Paulo was probably still out on the ranch, perhaps harnessing up one of the horses to go for an evening ride, or in the workshop working on upgrading some engines or something like that. No doubt Amber was out shopping for the twentieth time this Christmas, being rich and all that. She certainly won't have any problems finding time to buy Christmas presents.

Li could be anywhere right now but Hex knew from experience that she liked to work out in the evenings, give the punch bag a good few kicks before going back into her house to help with the cooking or her younger brothers. Tearing up the place as usual. Then there was Alex, the person Hex often felt closest to in Alpha Force, despite their obvious differences, one being outdoorsy and the other decidedly not. But they were both loners, less inclined to hang out with friends, or feel comfortable around them. Alex was probably sitting round a fire with his dad, eating some foraged late lunch. Chatting about all the survival techniques that barely registered with Hex. He needed his palm-top and that was it.

After lying on his bed for a further half an hour, busying himself practising his hacking skills which had sadly fallen slightly behind, when he decided he ought to go get Amber's present before all the shops closed. It always frustrated him how they had to close early on a Sunday, just when he needed to do his last minute shopping and other stuff before the school week. He had to learn not to drift off like this when he had to get going, what would Alex do if he started daydreaming in the middle of the mission? It didn't bare thinking about, neither did the repercussions for the rest of the team and other people if something went wrong.

As he already knew he needed to get back in shape Hex decided it would be a good idea to jog to the local Co-op,then loop round by a slightly longer route than necessary, besides it would be nice to see the Christmas lights up. They always brightened up the streets of London which were often, sadly, lacking. In the less fancy areas anyway.

Carefully scanning the shelves Hex picked out the exact chocolate that Amber had specified, thankfully she hadn't chosen anything too pricey. She probably realised that not all of them were made of money, not Hex at least. She had said she likes any Dairy milk chocolate, not white (apparently she found it 'horrendously' sickly sweet) and that she had also 'taken a fancy' to the Oreo chocolate. Well, that was easily dealt with. Dropping it off at the post office on the way, it cost quite a bit to send a parcel to America from England, unfortunately, he jogged home not the least bit out of breath.

Hex heaved a heavy sigh that night as he crept into bed, his parents shouts still echoing in his sore mind. They had to bring him and Ben into it didn't they, he thought he could here Ben stifling sobs from the other room and realised that no brother leaves their younger sibling to suffer like that. He had defended Ben and protected him during the argument but had been too occupied in just getting to bed to notice Ben's watering eyes as he too crept into his small room.

Ben was hiding under the covers, it was a habit he had picked up from Hex. Not only did it allow Hex to use his palm-top without his parents noticing it also helped shut up the anger and pain he so often found himself feeling. Wrapping his arms comfortingly around his younger brothers shuddering shoulders he squeezed him tight. So he knew he was there, as in reality, there was nothing else he could do.

No comfort when the whole world hurts.

**AN-****So this was going to just be a one shot but as I went further into the family stuff I kinda started to form another chapter in my mind. Should post it tomorrow but might end up the day after that if I get writer's block or just get distracted. I really hope you enjoyed this. Please review or favourite, it's the best motivation there is! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-**** This should fit in okay, in theory, please review as otherwise I don't know what to do better. :)**

**AN-****This is the editted version, thanks to The Emerald' Charmspeaker for pointing out spelling mistakes**

**Secret Santa-Chapter 2**

As Christmas day drew nearer the ferocity of his parents arguments grew greater, to the extent that Hex had started looking for somewhere for him and Ben to stay on the day. That and he was just waiting for one of them to walk out and he couldn't pretend, even to himself, that he would care at all. To try and lighten the mood he had spent the entire week's evenings decorating the house paying careful attention to Ben's room, covering it in tinsel and hanging little Santa's on all the walls. He deserved that at least.

When Hex wondered into the living room he was met by the sight of his parents having a sort of stand-off on either side of the room. To his horror Ben was stranded in the middle and it didn't take much to guess what the subject of this latest fight was. Ben.

"He is my son! What do you do for him, bring in the money, I don't think so. All you do is get drunk and waste any money _we_ do earn on some useless crap!"

"I would _appreciate_ it if you learnt to be grateful perhaps. I've suffered living with you for nearly 18 years and that is no easy feat. Ben deserves someone who cares about him!"

"Oh well you obviously care about your _sons_ don't you. Forgotten about Hex already have you!"

"How dare you suggest that. Hex is wonderful but I can't look after both of them and I don't think it's safe to leave Ben with you at the moment! I'm taking him now, whatever you say, I don't care what you think anymore."

Ben looked torn, terrified at what his parents would do now and Hex doubted the angry expression on his face helped calm him down. Apparently Ben had had enough, or had managed to talk himself into saying something.

"Please mummy" he turned to her then to dad "and daddy, I don't want you to argue."

Together the two yelled at him, or was it at each other?

"I DO NOT care whether you like us arguing or not."

" After all we've done for you, you think it's your right to interfere in something you know nothing about."

"You are a silly little boy. Leave us now, Hex take him upstairs, I'm afraid your little brother is probably too stupid to even walk up the stairs himself."

In this time Hex had taken two large strides to the centre of the room and scooped up Ben into his arms as his parents shouted further abuse and curses. At him or each other he couldn't care less...But Ben. There are certain lines in life you have to learn not to cross, even as adults, and his raging _parents_ had just crossed that very line. And they had better learn not to.

Hex leaned down and whispered in his brother's ear,

"Hey Ben, it's okay, just stay beside me. I'll sort this."

He tried to keep the angry shake out of his voice but didn't think he managed very well. Slowly guiding him towards the door Hex turned steely eyes on his mum and dad.

"Get out of here. Pack your bags. And leave. You will sort this out somewhere else, never bring in Ben again. You just destroyed any respect I had left for you, I really thought it was better now. Well, I should have learned and I suppose that now I'll never forget it. You are pathetic. You can't do anything. You don't deserve your beautiful son Ben and probably don't even deserve me. GO!"

And just like frightened mice they scurried up to their rooms, but he saw defiance in their eyes and Hex had to quench that before they decided to go against any of his, for want of a better word, orders. Breathing heavily he gently led Ben out the room and into the kitchen, out of their way at least for a bit.

When Hex turned to face his younger brother he noticed for the first time the silent tears streaming down his face and mentally shook himself for focussing too much on his parents and not on Ben. Who was definitely more important.

"Your scary when you're angry Hex", definitely a tremble there.

"Yeah I know, sorry, I just lost control a bit but Ben, I promise, once they're gone I'll make sure everything is fine. I've got enough money and they won't do anything to stop us. Like you said, I can be scary when I want to."

Hex spoke softly, a technique he had learned from Paulo to use with spooked animals. His mind drifted to his friends abroad, what would they say about this? And what would he do if he got called out on a mission? Hmm, perhaps he ought to give John a call, he'd know what to do for sure. But then, Hex was 15, perfectly capable of looking after himself and he didn't like to rely on people. He didn't trust many and after this didn't think he would ever trust anyone not to hurt Ben, well Alpha Force would be fine. He sighed, he wouldn't tell them. They would only make a big thing out of it, a mountain out of a molehill, well, quite a big molehill.

:);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):)

That night it was Hex that tucked Ben into bed, whispering good night to him and promising to make pancakes in the morning. A special treat. As he crept out the room he felt himself smile for the first time since that first big argument. There was something wonderful about seeing Ben's relaxed face, calm now and looking at him with that brotherly love that could never be replicated. And he felt, even if it was just for a second, that he could do this just fine, better even than his parents ever had.

:);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):)

However by the morning Hex was a lot less optimistic, he had slept awfully and his dreams had been racked by his parents screaming at him and Ben, even the police had turned up. But not after his abusive parents, he himself had done something wrong. Very wrong. They said, and this was the worst part, that he had tortured and killed Ben, when he tried to explain that Ben was right beside him he turned to his left only to find Ben had disappeared. Then there was the body, horribly maimed like ones he had seen before, ones that haunted him already in the form of his friends. It was not a good start to the day.

He kept his promise though and thoroughly enjoyed his sticky, syrupy pancakes and hopefully Ben did too, it certainly looked like he did. As it was Sunday he went shopping early, taking Ben with him. Before he left he picked up the spare keys which were hidden in their usual flower pot (the flower having died years ago), didn't want any unwanted guests when they got back did they?

The Christmas lights looked beautiful and the snow still just covered the pavements giving them both a chance to have some fun, spotting animal tracks and guessing what they were made by. Ben made a particularly good spot when he noticed the prints of a fox that led them to it den. It was cold though and although Ben wanted to stay longer Hex knew they had to move on and finally succeeded in dragging the grudging child away.

The Christmas market was alive and bustling, adding to the cheerful mood, and Hex quickly spotted the sweets stall where he bought a big candy cane for both Ben and him. This kept them both satisfied and he enjoyed walking around, chatting with Ben about all the beautiful decorations. Fortunately Ben seemed to know that, despite what Hex had said, they didn't have much money and held his tongue dutifully when passing the expensive stalls. They bought some groceries when market started to close up and headed back home.

On the walk back Hex started a ferocious snowball fight and by the time the two reached the door they were both sopping wet and starting to shiver. Glancing at the door itself he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing, this worried him, London wasn't always a safe place to be which was why he was so careful about letting Ben go out by himself. When he realised what it was he grinned, how stupid of him? Ben who had been standing next to him, gradually getting colder, looked at him quizzically and Hex quickly explained about how they had no Christmas wreath on their door, unlike all the other houses. Ben smiled too and added,

"Well, we can change that can't we Hex, it can't be that difficult."

"Right, after we've warmed up though, you're turning blue standing out here in the cold."

:);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):)

The wreath was completed and, though it certainly wasn't the neatest along the street, it brightened up the front and they blended in nicely. It wasn't a bad start to their Christmas festivities but Hex knew for certain that this was the easiest part. The first day celebrating their newly found freedom. Tomorrow would be harder, the next day even more so and by the end of the week Hex reckoned he'd be on his knees, completely exhausted.

He was right.

**AN-****Hope you enjoyed this, next chaptered will be typed tonight, I've got a little story forming in my (rather crazy) mind so this should carry on for a bit. If you're struggling this Christmas then just let yourself relax. Christmas is a time for giving, sharing and loving so enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-****Final instalment of Secret Santa, please feel free to criticise (CONSTRUCTIVE) because every little helps and I will try and improve on what you guys suggest. Enjoy!**

**AN2-****Okay, I'm really, really truly sorry but my computer got it screwed up and I honestly couldn't be bothered to sort anything out, thank god for USBs, it's here now so please enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

It was the 22nd of Christmas and it was a very tired looking Hex that answered the door, disgruntled at being dragged from his bed so early. What he saw was not what he was expecting.

Amber launched herself onto Hex in a huge bear hug, squeezing him tight and leaving him breathless (not just because of the hug). He smiled down at her in a rare moment of sentimentality, we all have our moments sometimes don't we.

"Errm, Amber, what are you doing here? I mean it's great to see you but..." He trailed off, thoughts of his parents and Ben racing through his worn out brain.

"Well, I came to see you didn't I? Uncle has business over here in London for Christmas so we thought we'd make a holiday of it. Where are your family?" She looked at him, confused by the anger that was flickering across his face and noticed for the first time the dark circles underneath his eyes. Going into 'Alex-mode' she quickly recognised other signs of lack of sleep and general lack of personal care.

"Hex," Amber stopped, of course she didn't want to push him. But, "Hex what happened, why haven't you been sleeping well?" Just as Hex had done a week before to calm down Ben so she was doing now, copying Paulo's slow, gentle tone as she had watched him demonstrate many times. It had to work.

A weak smile appeared on Hex's face, anything but cheerful and he asked, almost stealing himself to say it,

"Do you have some free time, like now? 'Cos if you do you might as well come in and I'll, try, to explain."

Worry gnawed at Amber's insides as she was ushered into the living room, a tiny Christmas tree stood (not exactly in pride of place) to the left of the fireplace where glowing embers were still visible from the previous nights fire. Ben was lying asleep on the sofa, relaxed and calm despite his tough week and the mounting excitement for Christmas day itself. Sitting down gently next to him Amber smiled and stroked his head, loving the feeling of being a big sister. Something she had always longed for.

"He must be very tired, I reckon you could make a right racket and he still wouldn't wake up."

Hex shifted, looking completely uneasy and he kept glancing at the window, as though he was dreading a guest.

"Hex, please tell me what's wrong, did your parents argue or something?" A mute, non-committal nod was all she got in reply but despite this less than welcoming reception she ploughed on.

"It'll be all right Hex, I'm sure John will be happy to help and Hex," he turned a sorry looking face towards her and Amber was briefly taken aback by the obvious sorrow surfacing in his eyes. She had been sure that Hex was the kind of guy to lock away any emotions like that. Taking a deep breath she scooted a little closer and hesitated before resting her head on his shoulder. She liked being with Hex, yes they had started of far from friends but they had grown closer and had become good...friends.

At first Hex had stiffened, nerves immediately kicked in and he had to take a few deep breaths to steady himself. Okay, so there was a reason he had been so breathless when she hugged him, and had wanted to get her a present she deserved, and hadn't wanted to ask, specifically Amber, for help. He had a 'school-boy' crush and every time they were around each other it got a tad bit stronger.

Smiling to herself Amber moved even closer to Hex, she had heard his breathing change and his heartbeat increase and right now the beginnings of a blush could be seen creeping up his tanned cheeks. Of course she liked Hex, well, like-liked him she supposed. But even being the confident girl she was Amber wasn't keen to go start shouting about that sort of stuff. Particularly when she felt at ease, like now, and felt that Hex trusted her and was relaxed around her.

Hex took a calming breath and asked what had been on his mind ever since Amber hurled herself through his door.

"Hey Amber"

"Mmm"

"Would you like to come to my place for Christmas, I mean, you probably have friends, or family but it's just...I don't really want to spend Christmas with just Ben and I, what if he gets bored, or what if my parents come back and try to take him away? I can't spend Christmas alone." He would not look at her, would not see the smirk on her face, or the laughter, or anything else because whatever it was the chances were that he wouldn't like it.

"Hex, look at me." She was smiling, a sort of sympathetic smile, that couldn't bode well for Hex, but still he turned to face her because he just couldn't resist the warmth of her eyes no matter what else her expression betrayed.

When he was fully facing her, he realised with a jolt that her face was mere inches from his, she breathed into his ear, barely a whisper.

"Why else would I come here."

And then she was kissing him, her lips on his and honestly Hex had no idea what to do. He'd never even had a girlfriend before let alone kissed someone. Hex was a loner, at least he had been before Alpha Force. This was definitely not his field of expertise.

Amber pulled back and Hex again mentally berated himself, he had been so caught up in shock and, well, fear he guessed, that he hadn't responded. Just frozen. Of course he knew what he had to do, but what if it wasn't hurt on her face but something else? He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers and tilted his head, gently kissing her, just as she had done a moment ago and, finding this a rather awkward position stole himself before pulling Amber onto his lap. Well, it was a lot easier to kiss her when he wasn't facing her uncomfortably on their dead sofa.

She smiled into the kiss, hell, she could stay like this forever. Okay she couldn't, she really needed some oxygen in her system right now, what with adrenaline flooding like fire through her veins. Before she could pull away though Hex did, eyes wide he pushed away from her. Anyone else would have been hurt in that situation but Amber figured there was a perfectly reasonable excuse for the abrupt end, that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

"Hex, why were you kissing that girl, I've never seen her before?" An inquisitive Ben spoke up from where he had practically been forgotten in his spot on the sofa. Cheeks flaming Hex started to stumble over some sort of sentence, honestly, thought Amber, he was crumbling even though it was only his younger brother. Perhaps he had a reputation to keep up.

"My name is Amber, we met on the training ship and I'm Hex's girlfriend." She smirked at the shock on Hex's face, what sort of person did he think she was? An evil one, definitely.

"Yeah, and Amber's going to stay for Christmas. Aren't you?"

He was still so unsure it was kinda adorable (certainly never expected herself to say that), so she gave him a quick peck on the lips in way of 'yes' and started to chat with Ben. Asking him what he wanted for Christmas. There was still 3 days or so to get something and Ben deserved something special, besides if he was important to Hex (which he obviously was), then he was important to her as well.

Amber couldn't wait to tell the others

**AN-So I'm not sure if this is okay or not, I would have liked to add another chapter and have this one a bit slower but I can hardly carry this on after Christmas. That's my excuse, I know it's pretty lame. Please review/favourite (no point in following now) but more importantly HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
